Trevor Prince
Trevor Prince (born 4 July 1985) is a prominent Allied States Senator from San Diego, San Andreas. Prince is a member of the Democratic Liberty Party as well as an executive with the EcruFox Corporation. Prince is the youngest member of the Allied States Senate, at only 26 years of age. In public, Prince is a figure associated with being reckless and somewhat of a playboy. He is regularly seen at prominent nightclubs in San Diego, and has more than once done official speeches while drunk. Many a time Prince has commented on international happenings on his own behalf and, without hesitation, insulted several heads of state and countries. The Democratic Liberty Party and most of its members have shown to be very fond of Prince, claiming he is the future in government reform, and that he will make government "cool" and accessible for the youth. His loose tongue and personality has won him a lot of support from the youth of the Allied States. Early life Prince was born to a wealthy family in La Jolla, San Diego on 4 July 1985. Because of his birth date, Prince is sometimes referred to as a child of liberty. Prince attended The Bishop's School after his attendance of a public primary school, and his dislike of it. He attended UCSD in 2004 and did a political sciences - and information technology degree. Prince has claimed to be an atheist, but has shown that he cares about and respects religion. Political life After completing both his majors in 2006, Prince joined the Democratic Party and became involved in several of its community projects. This was mere months before the Allied States ceded from the United States. After the secession, Prince started advocating for California to join the new Allied States, however, only Northern California did. Prince thus moved to San Francisco and joined the Democratic Liberty Party of gaining citizenship. Prince raised through the political ranks of the party rather quickly, and was elected as a Congressman for the House of Representatives in late 2009. Later, Prince was, with the reformation of the Congress into the Senate, elected again, and moved back to San Diego after the annexation of the United States. This made him the youngest member of the Allied States Senate, at only 26 years of age. On 15 January 2012, now-Presiding Senator Trevor Prince announced that he will be running for President under the Democratic Liberty Party in 2014. Quotes "Backster should get over it, she was a lonely woman. You call it a scandal, I call it being humanitarian." - Responding to a question regarding his affair with Assistant Attorney General Roger Backster's wife. "The internet is a dimension on its own. Although we as humans created it, it has become much, much more, and has basically literally brought everyone closer to one another. For that, I thank the internet, and for that, I won't allow our government to assume jurisdiction over it." - Said during a Senate press release regarding the No Man's Land Act of 2012. "I may be a childish playboy, but I am no criminal. I won't look the other way." - Responding to a campaign question regarding how he will respond to government corruption. See also *Senate of the Allied States *Trevor Prince presidential campaign, 2014 Category:Allied States of America